The Demise of Loki
by MissNikitaNuke
Summary: After shutting down the signal at Panchaea, Adam decided to pin the blame on Humanity Front and its associates. Returning to Detroit for a well deserved rest, he is again wrapped in a conspiracy web involving Eliza Cassan, the news anchor of Picus. AJ/EC
1. Prologue

**A/N: **

First Chapter of 'The Demise of Loki'(Prologue, actually), a Deus Ex : Human Revolution based fanfiction. I had been planning to write this but I am terribly shy when it comes to post online my own writings not to mention that they pale when compared other fanfictions. I intend to flesh out a bit the relationship between Adam and Megan, as well Faridah but the main focus is on Eliza Cassan. How will Adam establish a relationship with an AI? Well, I have a 'fine' way to explain it out, should you follow this story.

At any rate:  
- Opinions, reviews and suggestions are welcomed.  
- Spot a grammar error? Messed up vocabulary? Point it out.

All rights belong to the owners of Deus Ex : Human Revolution (Eidos Montreal)

* * *

_In today's news; Bill Taggart, the main spokesman and representative of the Humanity First movement was found dead after being reported missing since the PEDOT chip crisis. Mister Taggart was awaiting extradition to the International Court in the Netherlands, accused of being behind the shutdown signal that affected augmentation users worldwide. An anonymous source provided Picus News with several documents that involve the anti-augmentation group as well Taggart in an elaborate plot to construct radio towers in desolate areas which would then be used for boosting a low frequency signal capable of affecting all augmentations. Considering these documents, the United Nations held a press release where they urged international authorities to hasten investigations and deliver justice to those behind the malfunction signal. No comments concerning Bill Taggart's death have been made so far._

_This is Eliza Cassan with Picus News…_

Adam tried to focus on the television screen; his vision was blurry, an annoying consequence of spending the evening drinking. Even with part of his body augmented, the alcohol in his blood warmed him up and provoked a minor 'malfunction' in his bionic eyes. Small details like these were enough to make him forget the extent of his augmentation, something which had never been easy to deal with. He was grateful to be alive, even if it meant grunting and occasionally dealing with Mister Sarif's issues.

Roughly a week has passed since Panchaea and the 'doomsday' signal that sent augmentation users haywire, turning regular citizens into a horde of insane killers that brutally attacked anyone in their sight. If Megan hadn't injected whatever she did in his body, he probably would be dead right now. Megan; Finding her alive felt like unloading a heavy burden off his back, only to realize that she didn't seem to care about his presence and was more concerned about her research than anything else. Maybe Namir was right; people like him never get back the things they loved. The mercenary certainly didn't get his life back.

And then there was Eliza Cassan, the famous news anchor. Going to Montreal was a rather enlightening experience; Picus TV's studios was both the home of the news channel and a shady organization bent giving augmented civilians a bad reputation and ostracize them from society. And when Adam finally met Cassan, he learned that the eccentric looking news celebrity was an AI designed to 'spin the news', manipulate the public opinion. And that is what she is still doing; telling the world about what happened at Panchaea and blaming it on someone who had no involvement. Why she helped him remained a mystery.

In the span of a month, he had been involved in a global conspiracy, rescued his former girlfriend and 'saved' the world from a signal that transformed augmentation users into crazed killers. "I need some vacation." Adam mutters, resting his head on the sofa's pillow. Tired and drunk, he shuts his eyes and quickly falls asleep, undisturbed for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 1 :: Breakfast at Chirion's

**A/N: **

And here it goes! Here is the first chapter of 'The Demise of Loki', slightly longer than the prologue one. I would like to thank all who read and reviewed it; your feedback is essential for improving the story/writing! This brief chapter reflects on the relationship between Jensen and Reed, reuniting them once more. Are they still in love with each other? Possibly. Will Megan work again at Sarif Industries? Unlikely. We'll see how it goes!

Again, reviews are welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter I**

_Breakfast at Chirion's_

It was morning when a ringing sound startled Adam from his sleep, making him roll off his couch. Someone was at his apartment's door.

"God damn it" He grunted, holding himself to the couch as he rose from the floor.  
After yesterday's 'party', he carried a throbbing headache and his stomach felt like exploding at any moment, leaving him with a groggy sensation. A small detail that made him chuckle and served as a reminder that he was still human; At least some parts of him. Ignoring that he was naked from the waist up, Adam slowly made his way to the entrance door and activated the terminal on the wall to unlock it. With a gentle hiss, the door separating his apartment from the building's hallway slid to the right.

Megan Reed waited outside, wearing a black knee-long dress with neck lace and a pair of matching heels. She tried to smile once Adam set his eyes on her but nothing would move; her face was paralyzed on a stern expression that the doctor could not overwhelm.

"Adam… I-… I know it's rather early to come knocking on your door but… We need to talk." She mustered up the confidence to say, staring at the man inside the apartment.

"Come in." Adam replied in a rough tone, stepping out of the entrance to allow Doctor Reed inside. He gestured at the living room's couch, inviting Megan to sit before he stepped into the kitchenette.

"Want something to drink?"

Already sat, Megan looked around till finding an empty whisky bottle that she picked up and waved at Adam.

"You ran out of it."

"Smartass." Adam chuckled, returning to the living room with two glasses of cold milk. He offered one to his guest, who instantly accepted the offer and scooted to the right to give him space to sit down.

"So, who wants to start?" He stared at Megan, finding the lack of vividness on her eyes disturbing. There was still something that dragged him close to her, the same feeling that had made him go through half a world to save her. Their meeting at Omega Ranch had been abrupt and under stress, both thought each other to be dead.

"I'll go first; I'm… Terribly sorry for what happened to you, Adam, and for everything you had to go through fo-…" Megan started, stopping for a sip of the cold milk in her glass.

"For rescuing us."

"Us? Huh. The things I did, Megan, it was to avenge your death. Faherty, Koss, Colvin, Sevchenko; I might sound like a bastard but I could care less about the eggheads."

"I… I understand." She looked at her feet, avoiding eye contact with the man besides her by staring at the black heels she wore. Adam had always been socially distant, even with his colleagues back in law enforcement. But with her, it was different.

"Back in the Omega Ranch, when we met, you seemed more concerned with your petty research than seeing me alive. I was angry; Hell, I just wanted to talk but time was short."

"I was stunned. I never expected to… See you alive or ever to escape. Or witnessing what Darrow did… God, Adam. So many people died, what was he thinking? One of the greatest minds of our time, reduced to nothing."

"He wanted to change the world through his own means. You can't impose your own ideologies through force without eventually falling down."

Megan nodded, having another sip from her milk glass, placing it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Do you think we have a chance, Adam? To be together again."

Adam blinked, unsure of what to answer. It would be dishonest to deny he still cared and felt attracted by her sleek figure and well humoured personality but he had changed. Being augmented had made him further reclusive, more focused on what Sarif told him to do.

"I would like that." He blurted out with a hoarse voice, watching Megan scooting closer to him, wrapping an arm around his right and resting her head on it.

* * *

"What about Doctor Reed?"

"The good doctor is in Detroit right now but she will not return to Sarif Industries."

"How are you certain?"

"I sent her an appetizer; a few files related to Project D."

"What did she say?"

"Oh, she squealed like a child who just opened its presents on Christmas. I have invited her to work for me, she accepted instantly."

"What about Sarif and his security hound? Won't they suspect anything?"

"Sarif is busy selling himself as the prophet of human augmentation, he is no threat. The same applies to his pet."

"He nearly destroyed the whole facility the last time he was here."

"Have you taken care of the rogue AI?"

"Rogue AI? You m-…"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I sent all the man I could spare to search for the facility's location. All data related to it was wiped out.

"If the construct were to escape, the information it has could jeopardize a great number of our plans."

"We'll find her soon."


	3. Chapter 2 :: Frewill

**A/N: **I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews so far, and please bear with me as I try to flesh out this story in my mind as best as possible. Sometime has passed since I posted the first chapter and I understand, for those of you following and enjoying my lousy writings, waiting for updates isn't the greatest thing ever. Unfortunately, school and the deaths of two family members kept me away from continuing "The Demise of Loki". No promises made, I'll try shortening the time gap between this chapter and the next one. If you have anything else to say and would like a less review(esque) exchange of words with me, do not hesitate to contact me through the PM system or email (I'll provide it to those who ask, of course)

** Chapter II**

_Freewill_

Letters and numbers; all she could see were thousands and thousands of endless strings connected by similar algorithms that meant absolutely nothing to the human mind. Part of her still found all that randomly generated encryption confusing and complex but despite it, she became attached to the process. Most of it was done through electrical apparatuses, computers connected to other computers that constantly sent and received all types of information through cables connected to another construct, a shielded glass tube where she was kept. Most of the facility was automated and ready to function without major involvement, only requiring a single person 'connected' to the whole system. What was the purpose of all that? Simulating artificial intelligence. They had hooked her brain to a server, making the human-machine interface possible. The project was, by all means, ambitious and overwhelming (economically) at the start but the main researcher produced positive results, gaining the unwanted attention of tech tycoons, especially augmentation related companies. That was how she was 'born'; an alpha by-product that had cost millions and the lives of those responsible for the research. What had begun as a quest for knowledge and development, morphed into a tool of persuasion, capable of swaying millions of citizens into doing what is wanted.

The thoughts left Eliza frustrated, if not confused sometimes. More importantly, how could she remember all those events? They had suppressed any personal memories long ago. Perhaps it was irony or the shadow men playing tricks with her. Then again, they had never tried to fool her through false experiences. Everything had always been dealt in a crude, discreet manner. She smiled as a small popup window appeared in her vision; what was happening had an explanation. One of the computers latched to the main network had some sort of malfunction, triggering errors in its software. Since it wasn't isolated, it systemically shared the error date with the other electronic platforms, flooding the connection and leaving any security measures in certain haywire. That was allowing her access to the core systems that regulated her vital signs, the emotional inhibitors that maintained her neutral and responsive, her augments and the overall status of the underground complex. She was tasting freedom, something that was bizarrely unique to someone who had been trapped for so long. Escaping was, finally, a viable option. Or not, everything could still be a trap to test her loyalty. She double-checked for any external accesses; no connections were registered. And if they were watching, she'd know.

There was nothing to hidden, however. And they knew she was rampant. Not insane but able to make her own choices, regardless of what her 'masters' intended. Her freewill was threat, costing them years of plotting. Not to mention the downfall of a great mind and his creations. Was she a murderer now? Waging a war against an unknown system? No, she had not pulled the trigger. Jensen had, the augmented 'mercenary' of Sarif Industries. Despite her unwillingness to trust the man, he had surprised. The gruff exterior hid a man with a belief, enough to bring balance between order and chaos. Maybe that was another irony, considering his first was Adam. Could she reason that an invisible force had brought him to PICUS HQ? And that it all belonged to a great plan written before the existence of life? It was an interesting topic to consider, since she had plenty of time to consider the odds. No, she lacked of time. The Illuminati, the Skulls and Bones, the Masons, whoever they were, they were coming. One by one, they had unplugged all access points left on PICUS and activated a new firewall software she was unable to hack through. Sooner or later, they would locate the underground facility and shut her down definitely. And she cannot stop them. The whole structure lacks of any interior defences or automated turrets. And she was isolated inside another 'building' made of hardened glass, held by a steel made structure and shielding. She needed help from the outside, someone she could trust to rescue her from a certain death. Eliza knew the right person.


End file.
